l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Mirumoto family
The Mirumoto family was the largest family of the Dragon Clan and comprimised the majority of their bushi. They were founded by the yojimbo of Togashi, Mirumoto, who was one of the most brilliant duelists that Rokugan had ever known. The family line could not be drawn directly from Mirumoto himself, as the only child he had was his adopted son Mirumoto Hojatsu. Hojatsu's daughter, Mirumoto Ujaniko continued the Mirumoto name in honor of the Dragon Thunder. The Mirumoto were also fierce advocates of the niten two sword style, as their founder Mirumoto was the one who invented it and it was further developed by Hojatsu. Way of the Dragon, p. 26 The Agasha After the Day of Thunder in 42, Togashi and his followers moved back up into the mountains and withdrew themselves almost completely from the affairs of the Empire. It was during this time that the Mirumoto family forged a strong bond with the Agasha family. The son of Mirumoto, Mirumoto Yojiro and the founder of the Agasha, Agasha worked closely together maintaining the clan's interests, and learned much from eachother in the process. Over the years the Mirumoto students would be encouraged to watch the Agasha and learn from them, and the Agasha students would do the same with the Mirumoto. This practice continued even after the deaths of the two school founders. Way of the Dragon, p. 15 Role The Mirumoto were responsible for the defense and security of the mountain keeps of the Clan. Way of the Dragon, p. 14 Politics Mirumoto Daimyo While the Togashi Daimyo were the Dragon Clan Champion until Togashi's ascension to Tengoku, Heaven’s Net, by Nancy Sauer it was the Mirumoto Daimyo who had been usually performing all the duties of a Clan Daimyo. Way of the Dragon, p. 23 The following is a list of the known daimyo of the Mirumoto family: Unknown Dates The following were Mirumoto Daimyo, but the dates are not recorded: * Mirumoto Baijin Vassals of the Mirumoto The following were the known vassal families of the Mirumoto family: * Kouken family * Zurui family Within the Family Mirumoto Mon and Motto The mon of the Mirumoto was a dragon encircling and holding a daisho, symbolizing the technique of their founder. Way of the Dragon, p. 24 The motto was "Defy Definition". Family structure The Mirumoto family was the military might of the Dragon Clan, and therefore had a much more regimental structure than the other families of the Dragon. The leader of the family was the daimyo, and the only others with higher authority than the daimyo was the daimyo of the Togashi family, Emperor of Rokugan and the Emerald Champion. Because of the reclusive nature of the Togashi daimyo the Mirumoto daimyo was for a thousand years almost considered to have the same status as a Clan daimyo. The Mirumoto daimyo's personal guard usually consisted of roughly 1300 men where 200 were archers, 200 were ashigaru, 50 were bannermen and 50 were shieldbearers. 500 were regular samurai, 150 were cavalry and the remaining 150 were shugenja. These soldiers were regularily stationed at Shiro Mirumoto in addition to troops from all the Dragon families totalling roughly three to five thousand troops at any one time in Shiro Mirumoto. Way of the Dragon, pp. 23-25 Training A Mirumoto began their training at a young age, studying, practicing, learning kata and being taught the family history. The main dojo of the Mirumoto was a simple room with only three words painted on the wall; "Neither will I." This phrase was spoken to Togashi by Shinsei, and was very important to the Mirumoto. The reason for why it was so important had been hotly debated between the Agasha and Mirumoto. The students were expected to study this phrase during his training, and at the end of their gempukku they were expected to write a spontaneous haiku in response to the phrase. The most famous of these haiku was that of Mirumoto himself: To the Togashi the meaning was clear. A samurai's devotion to one's lord. When Shinsei told Togashi "Neither will I" he showed him the consequences of his actions upon those who followed him. Lands Provinces The Mirumoto Provinces of the Dragon Clan were also known as the Lowlands. They were divided into four smaller provinces. Way of the Dragon, pp. 95-96 Holdings * Heibeisu * The House of Golden Flame * Iron Mountain Dojo * Lost Samurai Village * The Northern Towers of Flame * Refuge of the Three Sisters * Shiro Mirumoto * Tetsu Kama * Yushosha Seido Mura Daimyo Mirumoto Category:Dragon Clan Leaders Category:Dragon Clan Families